


cat in the sun

by Witch_of_Cheese



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, also kuroo and bokuto and tanaka are mentioned in this bc we stan good friendships!, hinata rlly is the whole package for the dude, kenhina is super fuckin good n its a shame that it doenst have much, this is just a soft thing consisting of kenmas gay ramblings tbh bc best friend+boyfriend+rival
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-27 23:18:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20415958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Witch_of_Cheese/pseuds/Witch_of_Cheese
Summary: "Ah, Kenma- Don't you think that cloud looks like an owl!?""...Looks like Bokuto-san to me.""Woaaah, you're right!! Bokuto-san has that owlish hairstyle doesn't he!? How does he maintain it, do you think?""Mmm, well Kuro gets his because of his sleeping habits...""His wha??""...Hehe. Nothing, don't mind."It's a simple day in the life of two fools in love. Also, bird watching kinda sorta.





	cat in the sun

**Author's Note:**

  * For [valdezspeaking](https://archiveofourown.org/users/valdezspeaking/gifts).

"Ah, Kenma- Don't you think that cloud looks like an owl!?"

"...Looks like Bokuto-san to me."

"Woaaah, you're right!! Bokuto-san has that owlish hairstyle doesn't he!? How does he maintain it, do you think?"

"Mmm, well Kuro gets his because of his sleeping habits..."

"His wha??"

"...Hehe. Nothing, don't mind."

There's a pleasant breeze in this park that they decided to meet at, and the sun complements Shouyou and his shock of orange hair well, Kenma thinks. He thinks a lot of things look well around him or on him- like happiness or the ear piercings Tanaka convinced him to get. They're black and simple and they'd both cried while getting it (as Kenma deduced when Shouyou sent a selfie of them later, red tinted eyes forming crescents as they beamed at the camera), but that didn't stop the two of them holding a pact that the next time one gets another piercing, the other will get one too, to match. It's the sort of affection that bleeds out of people like Shouyou- it's evident through the comical way he mimes Bokuto's 'owlish hair' and the way he'll put his head in Kenma's lap- like right now- while the latter plays on his psp with no regard for what other's think, because if the people he cares about are fine with it then who cares?

Shouyou scrunches up his face at him, not satisfied by the hiding of an almost childish secret, "Whaaaat? Tell me tooo, Kenmaaaaa~" and then, in a very Shouyou-like manner, blows a raspberry. Kenma can't help but giggle slightly as he puts aside his game (he made sure to pause, of course) and rests one hand on the soft orange curls, which Shouyou allows with a curious and expectant look. Kenma looks down at the freckled face and leans forward, gesturing at him as if to tell him something in his ear. Shouyou immediately perks and sits up slightly, and Kenma moves closer to whisper with just a hint of a smile in his voice;

"Nope."

Shouyou immediately flails around, nearly hitting Kenma and himself in the process, "Kenmaaaaaaaa!!!" and Kenma just dodges, chuckling lightly into his hand as he looks at Shouyou's pouting face through one eye and feels his heart melt further at the cuteness of the expression. Shouyou seems to catch this discrete action and is about to say more before something seems to catch his eye. He scrambles to his feet in excitement and points, almost yelling, "Kenma look!!! Ducks!!!!!"

With a "Hmm?", he turns his head to see that indeed, some distance away from him is a pond and waddling and wading in and out are a few families of ducks and... Geese? "Aren't they so cu-", Shouyou's cooing is cut short abruptly and he yelps as Kenma pulls him down with a thwump, not needing to even need to ask before Kenma answers for him, "Be careful. Some of these are geese and, well, um... Geese can be... Aggressive." 

Shouyou pulls a face, obviously having wanted to get closer to the tiny ducklings, "...How aggressive?"

"Shouyou, they have teeth. Kuro got chased and bitten by them once because he accidentally threw a rock at one while trying to make the rock skip on water."

Obviously, Kuroo had failed horribly at the later, instead ending up with blood and bruises when he finally came home which he tried to pass it off as a "See, Kenma, it can be adventurous to go outside more!" lesson.

Kenma just ended up staying shut up in his room for another month.

This goes unspoken, since Shouyou already understands- his mouth forming a perfectly shaped 'O' as he nods, trying not to be too disappointed.

Kenma notices this, naturally- observing Shouyou near constantly while playing has the added benefit of him now being able to perceive the highs and lows of his mood even better than before. He arrives to a simple conclusion, and digs through the food they brought, Hinata staring at him curiously. Finally finding what he was looking for, he tosses a packet at Shouyou which he (thankfully) does not spike and instead catches with ease.

He tilts his head, "...Sandwiches?"

Kenma nods, "Yeah. We can sit and watch them from here from eating... You didn't eat before coming here, I know. If we don't make too much noise, then maybe they'll want to come up to us."

Brightening up, Shouyou exclaims, "So, bird watching!!"

"Mhm. Do you want to...? It might get boring but-"

He shakes his head vehemently, curls getting more messed up then they already were, "Not at all, I like birds! And I like you too, Kenma! Two likes together is the best!!" and he grins at him, that sunny smile that Kenma can't seem to get enough of and is always looking out for.

"...Okay then", Kenma smiles back, a small thing full of hopeless affection. 

When they settle in, near enough to see yet far enough to not disturb, munching on food as they whisper to each other (with Shouyou's voice naturally growing in pitch at points and Kenma gesturing to him to quieten down), they gravitate closer and closer until Kenma's head lands on Shouyou's shoulder. And under this sweet warmth, with Shouyou's never-ending and welcome chatter combined with the sounds of distant ducks, he finds himself being lulled to sleep- like a cat basking in the sun.

**Author's Note:**

> dw kenma didn't forget his psp or anything
> 
> hope u liked this!!! we stan kenhina


End file.
